


Sexting

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks into Stiles' room while Blood on the Dancefloor is blasting out of his speakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shes-my-lesbian.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shes-my-lesbian.tumblr.com).



> This is dedicated to my girlfriend, who's feeling sick today and is currently bugging me to tell her what her surprise is. You can find her at shes-my-lesbian.tumblr.com, though she doesn't use it very often. Hopefully it helps her to feel better. 
> 
> I don't own the lyrics, they belong to BOTDF and you can listen to the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgWa9arWEBU .
> 
> As always, you can find me on my tumblr which is im-her-lesbian.tumblr.com. Ask is always open!

Stiles’ dad hated when he played Blood On The Dancefloor. The Sheriff’s son knew this, which was why he tried to avoid playing it when he was in the house – unless they were fighting in which case he played it twice as long. He was obsessed with the band, even their cruder songs. Which, admittedly was the majority of them. “Sexting” was one of his favourites, even if it wasn’t an activity that Stiles got to partake in often. Or ever. Yeah, ever was probably the more accurate word to use. 

He had found the band at 2am in the morning during the summer when he was up doing research and couldn’t sleep, and he hadn’t let go of them since. Jayy was… well, Jayy was someone that Stiles liked to look at, even if he hadn’t admitted that to many people yet. They were all quite sure that he was straight, given how obsessed with Lydia Martin he had been for the last oh, ten years or so. 

The Sheriff’s absence was the reason that he was currently blasting it from his speakers as he did his economics paper. Well, it was getting handed up to the economics teacher. What did it matter if the topic was the mistreatment of homosexuals in America? He was sure Coach Finstock would find it interesting. Or not. 

“Sticky drama all the way… Want my dick? You gotta pay! You've seen what my thumbs can do Time to use my tongue on you.”

Stiles was an awful singer. A truly awful singer who didn’t give a damn how he sounded and sang anyway. At the top of his voice. Which was probably why he didn’t notice Derek climbing in his window, and continued singing. 

“Show me what you got on my LCD. Let's get down to it. So you can get down on me. Cybering is so 1999. You've got to be textually active If you wanna be mine.”

He was just about to continue on to sing “I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep”, when he turned to pick up a new highlighter and saw Derek standing beside his bed. 

“Jesus, Derek! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

The werewolf said nothing in response, just walked towards Stiles. Derek was quite an intimidating person, especially when he wanted to be. The leather jacket, the scowl, the permanent five o clock shadow, oh and of course that fact that he was a frickin’ werewolf. Stiles’ heart definitely didn’t sped up as Derek walked towards him. No, it most definitely did not. And if it did, it was most definitely because of how scary he was, and not how scary hot he was. Because Derek was not Stiles’ type. Definitely not. Not a chance in hell was Derek even remotely Stiles’ type. 

Stiles was just about to question what Derek thought he was doing when the werewolf bent over and paused the music. 

“I need you to research something for me. There’s a new beta in town – two of them actually. They want a treaty, and they want either Cora or Erica to join their pack as the Alpha’s mate. I need another way to make the treaty.”

For once, Stiles decided not to argue and to just do as Derek requested. It was easier, plus there was no way that either Erica or Cora would leave the pack. Erica was happy with Isaac and Cora would never be comfortable with being the Alpha’s mate. She had already explained that asexual meant she didn’t want to have sex. Have a loving relationship and partner, yes, but Stiles doubted the Alpha of the other pack would ever accept a mate that didn’t want to have sex with him. 

Even with all of that aside, Stiles knew Derek would never trade either of them off for a treaty. They were members of his pack, not bargaining chips. 

Within fifteen minutes, Stiles had solved Derek’s problem and provided him with a way to convince the other pack to still make the treaty with them. As Derek was leaving, he reached around Stiles to restart the music. 

“I wanna fuck you hard.  
I wanna feel you deep.  
I wanna aah ahh.  
I wanna aah ahh.

Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me.  
My love is unrestricted.  
You know you wanna lick this.  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had.  
Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad.”

Stiles was frozen in place as he stared at Derek, unsure why the werewolf had restarted a song that he would have assumed he was uncomfortable listening to. Derek didn’t pull back after starting it, and instead turned his head to kiss Stiles. He wasn’t gentle or sweet, and didn’t bother to try and make it a soft first kiss. As they kissed Stiles could hear the music still playing in the background. 

“There I go!  
Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes.  
Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up.  
We can make you look like hobos.  
She's texting if she should swallow.  
Hellz ya! Go for more.  
Parents banging down the door.

Oh no - caught with my pants down.  
Now I gotta leave this town.  
I ain't never looking back.  
I'm gonna tell your ass straight up.  
This is how we live it up.  
I just don't give a fuck.  
And if I ever gave a fuck.  
I would be straight out of luck.”

The last line of the song was just playing when Derek pulled away, and Stiles would never forget looking at Derek’s face while listening to the word’s “sexting, sexting, sexting”. It took him a minute to notice that there were numbers being written on his hand, and when he threw a questioning look towards Derek, the werewolf lent down and whispered in his ear. 

“Text me later… if you get what I mean.”


End file.
